miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-36704378-20181107224456/@comment-36704378-20181217001324
Duh, it's only a Theory: Marinette is in... That School, and says to Chloe she is gonna confess to Adrien (Alya is not Friend of Marinette anymore, because she think Marinette is threatening Lila), Adrien says the same thing to Nino, Marinette confess First, but Adrien get nerveous and "Well, now we are good friends..." Marinette start to cry "And i thought you love me (Cries)" And Hawk Moth appear Hawk Moth: Miss Fortune, Marinette: Hawk Moth Hawk Moth: I give you the power of- Marinette: CAN YOU SHUT UP AND GIVE YOU MY STUPID POWERS?!! Hawk Moth: Ok??? Meanwhile, Adrien is going to Marinette house saying to Gorilla he is so bad to say to Marinette she is a friend, and Gorilla explodes. Gorilla: I KNOW YOUR BAD TO REJECT MARIETTA- EH, MARINETTE, But you gonna say sorry for that, you love that girl, and a sorry is the best form to, well, say sorry to Marine- Miss Fortune: There is no Marinette anymore, there is Miss Fortune! Gorilla: What the... KA-BOOM Adrien: Definitively i'm so wrong, PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!! Adrien gives the Bee Miraculous to Chloe and the Fox Miraculous to Alya and going to fight Cat Noir: Marinette, why you are Akumatized? Miss Fortune: BECAUSE!! Because... Because... Because... Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream Of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life Larger than life Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere Watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach Like the fire in my blood (Like the fire in my blood) (Like the fire in my blood) (Like the fire in my blood) (Like the fire in my blood) (Hero) I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light And he's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life (Hero) Oh he's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero Queen Bee: Rena Rouge, make a fake Ladybug! Now! Rena Rouge: I don't going to save that B*** Cat Noir: Shut Up and make a fake Ladybug!!! Rena Rouge: Well... The Fake Ladybug appears and makes an *Insert Random object and how to be used here* And everything go back to the normal... Except Marinette, when she is desakumatized, she asks what happened and faints, Cat Noir take she and go to Marinette House, and he have the surprise, of she is not longer with us... 2 Weeks Later, Adrien goes to Visit Marinette and talk to she what exactly happen, and when he go to her house sees she is alive! Marinette: Adrien? Adrien: Marinette? Marinette: Adrien! Adrien: Marinette! And they hug. Adrien: Heart... Marinette: H-How do you call me? Adrien: Heart, because i love you... Marinette: B-But- Adrien: I only get nerveous, and you know the rest... Marinette: Silly Adrien... And they Kisses FIN Well, crazy, i know, but with sense, ¿True?